


Dear Jealousy, You Know Every Part Of Me

by Justsomeone555



Series: Avatar short stories [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: :(, Angst, Bisexual Suki (Avatar), F/F, F/M, M/M, One sided Suki/Katara, One-Sided Attraction, Past Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Pining, Poor suki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomeone555/pseuds/Justsomeone555
Summary: Suki cant help but curse at all the spirits for making her fall in love with those damned watertribe siblings.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Avatar short stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983925
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Dear Jealousy, You Know Every Part Of Me

The cool summer air brushed past Suki's hair, her eyes were closed and she had a content smile across her face. She always loved the summer, the beach, the sun, everything about it. 

"Suki?" She opened her eyes and hummed, looking over to Katara. The waterbender took a seat next to her in the sand. "Just wondering if you're doing okay, you're all alone over here." Suki looked over to the rest of the beach, everyone else was playing around in the water or in the sand. 

"I'm just enjoying the day." Katara nodded and licked her lips, leaning back on her elbows and glancing over to Aang, who was showing off some of his waterbending tricks to little kids. A smile came onto her face. 

She looked back over to Suki, whose eyes were averting to different people on the beach, and then finally resting on the sand around her, where she absent mindedly played with the rough grain with her hand. 

"If this is about the Sokka thing, hes an idiot." The warrior breathed out a laugh, her shoulders shaking slightly as she did so. "I'm not as mad as everyone thinks I am." 

She was pretty calm, actually. Well, as calm as someone could be when their boyfriend of two years dumps them, and then you find them sleeping with your boss a month after the break up. _Yeah, she was pretty reasonable._

It was a mutual break up. They were both going separate ways, and it wasn't what it used to be. She was more mad that he moved on so quickly from it. "I'd be mad, furious, actually." Suki smiled and looked over to Katara, who had her eyes set on Aang. 

"You and Aang, you two are different." The bender looked back over to her friend and raised an eyebrow, a small smile growing onto her lips. "Oh yeah?" 

"Yeah, pining for each other since day one. Love at first sight." She mocked, and Katara rolled her eyes, lightly shoving Suki. She shifted a bit closer to her friend, who seemed to be deep in thought, looking out on the ocean. 

"Theres no such thing as love at first sight." Here eyes widened for a moment at Kataras sudden statement. "You dont think so?" She shook her head, and looked back over at the warrior. 

"You can have a crush at first sight, but not love. Love is from trust and friendship. You know?" Suki hummed in response, nodding along. She did make a good point, but it was hard to concentrate on words when her blue eyes were so captivating. They were different from Sokkas, they had a little shine in them, and they were a bit darker, like the oceans. 

Not to mention her lips, they were full and looked so soft. Same as her dark hair, she wondered if it were as thick as Sokkas was, she always loved Sokkas hair. Running her hands through it was calming. 

"Did you hear me?" Suki inhaled deeply and her shoulders rose up. "No, I'm sorry." She sheepishly smiled and Katara gave her a confused glance, but repeated what she said a moment ago. 

"Theres a party tonight, maybe you can find someone there. Nothing long term." 

"Nothing at Ember Island ever is." Katara laughed and nodded her head, she put her hands on the ground and stood up. Suki's eyes went to the benders long legs, her darker skin complimented the light red of the bikini bottom. 

"Do you think its to much?" Her eyes quickly went back up to meet the blue of Kataras. Suki shook her head quickly, frowning a bit as she did so. "I've never worn such little clothing in public, Ty Lee said it was popular though." 

"It looks great 'Tara." She smiled and turned on her heel and began to walk back to the ocean. Probably giving an explanation to her friend as she walked off. Not like Suki was paying attention to anything else around her other than Katara. 

She threw her head back with a groan, closing her eyes tightly. This might be a difficult week. 

//

This party sucked. Well, not the party itself, but the way she was feeling in general at the moment, did suck. Katara was right about being able to find someone, more men approached her tonight than she couldn't count on both her hands, but one glance in the other direction would throw her off completely. What was wrong with her? 

Maybe it was Sokka, who couldn't keep his hands off Zuko. Zuko had a large smile on his face, his body pressed up close to the souther warrior, his face resting on his chest as they sat at a bench, watching things around them unfold as they ate and drank. 

She felt anger, was she really that easy to get over? Sokka was smiling like hed been awarded this grand prize. She closed her eyes tightly, he was happy and thats all that matters, Suki reminded herself. 

She turned to the opposite direction, to be met with some random guy who was smiling like and idiot. Giving her a small wave. Suki just walked past him, tossing her half filled cup into the trash as she walked off. "Cmon dont be like that." 

Continuing her way throughout the house, she could hear the man's words and footsteps follow her. Then she paused in front of the balcony door. On the balcony were Aang and Katara. The two were dancing and Kataras hips were swaying in a way that felt _illegal_ for her to watch. 

Maybe it was because she could feel her face burn up a bit, or hear her heart beating as she watched the waterbender dance rhythmically to the music blasting throughout the house. How could she feel this way? Katara was _taken_ and was her friend. 

"Just a smile, beautiful?" Suki balled her fist up and turned, hitting the man in the face. He backpeddled, his back hitting the wall as he held onto his nose. "What the hell?!" Everything around her got quiet, except for the music still vibrating the house. 

Everyone stared, and she could feel a hand on her shoulder. It was soft and welcoming and _Kataras._ Suki herded her shoulder forward, getting her friends hand off of it. The Kyoshi warrior pushed past everyone else as she walked away to the door, the other guests staring at her on her way out. 

"Hey! Suki what's going on?" She stopped in her tracks on the porch step and turned around. Katara stood, holding one hand in the other tightly. The light in the house illuminating her figure in the dark night. 

"I'm fine, he was just being a jerk. I was planning on leaving anyway." Kataras brows furrowed and she took a step forward, the wooden board beneath her creaking as she did. 

"Are you sure that's it? Its okay to be mad at Sokka and Zuko, you have every right." Suki thinned her lips and shrugged, looking to the side. "Its not about Sokka and Zuko, I'm not mad about their relationship." Katara reached forward, and put a hand on her shoulder again. 

"You can talk to me Suki." 

"I know. I've just been so stressed. I just need to go back to the lake house." The bender pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear and nodded at the warriors words. 

"You want me to go with you? Maybe tomorrow we could go to the spa or something. That always calms me down." That was an easy no, her face was heating up at the _thought_ of being in the spa with Katara. 

"I just need to be alone." Suki turned around and walked down the rest of the porch steps and into the sand. Not hearing any more boards creaking, she assumed Katara just stayed where she was. 

She shouldn't feel this way about Katara, because she doesn't have a _chance_. Katara is in love with Aang, just like how Sokka is in love with Zuko. Suki couldn't change either of those even if she tried. So, all she could do was sit back and watch from afar.


End file.
